<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reflecting by ronzcaby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940724">Reflecting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronzcaby/pseuds/ronzcaby'>ronzcaby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:35:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronzcaby/pseuds/ronzcaby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fairy boy is pretty tired from having to run back and forth across Hyrule Field. Being stuck and asleep in a temple for seven years doesn't exactly help you stay in shape, after all. So when Navi mentions the ranch he visited as a kid, Link decides to stop by and see if he would be able to take a horse for his adventure. It might be nice to see that little farm girl again too!</p>
<p>Little did he know that little farm girl has been waiting for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link &amp; Malon, Link/Malon (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reflecting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>oh shit here we go first fic being posted on the "A"s of Three</p>
<p>this was originally a gift for a friend I wrote back in artober of 2019 and this'll be the first time it'll see the light of day.<br/>hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seven years.</p>
<p>Seven years he was sealed away with the power of the Master Sword.  Seven years he was hidden from the world in the Sacred Realm.  Seven years he went missing while Hyrule and all of its citizens changed.  Changed for better or for worse.  Some grew up, and some didn’t.  Some even seemed to get younger in their heads.  They grew immature - never learned to act like an adult.</p>
<p>Link, unfortunately, was among the latter.  Time went by in a flash for him...literally.  He didn’t get to lean his head against a door frame and watch it get marked as he grew taller.  He didn’t get to watch Hyrule’s towns and cities expand and develop.  He didn’t get to run across Hyrule Field in order to explore the unknown for fun, no…  He had a job he needed to do, and his younger body just didn’t cut it for the fate he was assigned by the legendary sword.  So, despite the seven year gap, he still had the mind of a child while everyone else grew up.</p>
<p>Navi couldn’t blame him for trying to have a little fun every once and awhile.  Waking up and being told your childhood was taken from you wasn’t exactly the best thing for someone with the mind of a 10-year-old.  Whether it was taking a day to swim in Lake Hylia, or running around and playing with the Skull Kids in the Lost Woods, Navi was there to support Link in any way she could.  But when time was at a crunch, she pushed him a bit.  “Hey, Link,” she said, watching him shudder in his sleep against the tree of his old home.  “Listen.  We gotta focus and keep our goals high on the priority list, okay?”  Link seemed to pout at this.  He didn’t want to run across that giant field again.  It was fun as a kid when he had more energy, but he grew tired easily in this new body of his.  He couldn’t exactly exercise when he was asleep for that long, so he was...a little out of shape, to say the least.  “How about this,” Navi sighed, flying in front of his face to look at him.  “Do you remember that little <strong>farm girl?</strong>  Maybe we can convince her to let us use that <strong>horse</strong> she had.  Epono, or whatever the name was.”</p>
<p>Link raised his eyebrows, sitting up from his spot as he tried to remember the girl in question.  The little farm girl?  His mind raced with possibilities, but his memory was against him in that moment.  “C’mooon, let’s goooo,” Navi whined, pulling at Link’s tunic sleeve.  “If you get a horse, you don’t have to walk everywhere anymore.”  Link huffed, standing up to his full height and following Navi to the Kokiri Forest exit.  Not having to walk everywhere all the time didn’t sound like a bad deal.</p>
<p>The Goddesses certainly picked a lazy boy to protect Hyrule’s fate, huh.</p>
<p>Then they were off.  Link made his way across Hyrule Field, trying to keep up his jogging pace as Navi led him toward the farm in question.  It was late by the time he arrived.  The sun had set and the stars had appeared in the sky to greet him.  He almost thought walking into the ranch this late at night was a bad idea, but Navi continued, pestering Link under the entrance until he followed her.  Worst case he could sleep in the chicken coop and excuse himself as a wandering traveler in need of shelter for the night.</p>
<p>Familiarity hit him like a wave as he entered the farm.  Oh right, he’s been here before.  <strong>Lon Lon Ranch…</strong>  This was where that one red headed girl lived.  The first girl he talked to outside of the forest.  She was in Castle Town and had asked him to wake up her father by the castle.  Yeah, it was all coming back!  He came here afterwards to check on her and her father and...she taught him a song.  He could remember the song clearly now.  A lively, heart-warming melody.  He swore he could still hear it playing in his head.</p>
<p>That’s because it was playing in his head.  The familiar tune struck his eardrums as his gaze met the fenced in field.  A woman was in the field.  She was rocking back and forth and looking at the stars, singing that familiar song that had once echoed in Link’s mind.  He stood still by the entrance, watching her lean side to side as her words danced around him.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Epona, Epona,</em><br/>
<em>Where is it you roam?</em><br/>
<em>I’ll be waiting for you,</em><br/>
<em>As you gallop home.</em><br/>
<em>Epona, Epona,</em><br/>
<em>Can you hear my plea?</em><br/>
<em>Take me far from this place,</em><br/>
<em>We’ll run free.</em><br/>
<em>Even though I know your journey is coming soon,</em><br/>
<em>I’ll still be here to sing your tune.</em><br/>
<em>Even if a gate is blocking your way - so high,</em><br/>
<em>I know you’ll jump over and fly.”</em>
</p>
<p>It was all coming back to him.  Running around the farm, playing his ocarina, listening to the girl sing her heart out to the horse that meant the world to her…  All the lyrics were still the same.  He took a step forward, about to call out to her, but then he heard her sigh.  It sounded...happy.  She giggled a bit as she brought her arms up and hugged herself, spinning in place once - twice.  She looked up to the sky once more, eyes shut this time, bringing her hands up to her heart as she sang her remaining verse into the darkness.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Fairy boy, fairy boy,</em><br/>
<em>You’re still on my mind.</em><br/>
<em>Eyes reflecting the sun -</em><br/>
<em>I thought I’d go blind.</em><br/>
<em>Fairy boy, fairy boy,</em><br/>
<em>Will I see you soon?</em><br/>
<em>Carry me like a prince,</em><br/>
<em>Make me swoon.”</em>
</p>
<p>Another giggle.  Another spin.  Link stood in flustered disbelief.  Last time he checked, <em>those weren’t the lyrics.</em>  He opened his mouth to speak, but the words were clogged up in his throat.  He felt frozen in place.  He watched the farm girl dance by herself around the farm, humming the song quietly as she blindly spun in circles.  Link couldn’t help but quietly wish to himself... <em>I wish I was the one dancing with her.</em></p>
<p>That’s when he heard a gasp.</p>
<p>As he returned back to reality, he was met with the woman staring at him, shaking in her boots.  “H-hey, who are you?  What are you doing here we’re- we’re closed!  Come back tomorrow!”</p>
<p>Link flinched, giving Navi a quick death glare as realization hit him: he was basically trespassing thanks to her.  Despite his young mind, he wouldn’t be able to get out this easily when he appeared as an adult.  He returned his attention back to the woman, taking a step forward and shaking his head.  “Hey, it’s okay!  It’s okay I- I’m not a thief or anything, I swear!”  Suddenly, the weight returned to his ankles as he got a better look at her.  He felt his cheeks get warm as the moonlight escaped from its hiding spot behind a cloud and revealed the farm girl.  A childish giddiness washed over him as his eyes met hers.  Her hair, her dress, her face…</p>
<p>...Her beautiful face…</p>
<p>Her movements came to a halt as well.  She looked the supposed stranger up and down, her face slowly burning into something similar to a tomato color.  Memories of her childhood returned to her in an instant as she realized this man was no stranger at all.  His blond hair, his green attire, the moon reflecting in his eyes…</p>
<p>...His beautiful eyes…</p>
<p>Malon couldn’t help but smile.  Just seeing the familiar face in front of her made her feel like a child.  Looks like they were in the same boat.  Her lips trembled as the nickname she gave him so long ago escaped her throat.</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Fairy boy?”</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>